To provide an integrated training program for postdoctoral medical personnel, particularly, but not limited to, infectious disease fellows within Region VII in the epidemiology, recognition, and treatment of category A-C agents of bioterrorism as well as to provide course work in statistics and clinical research methods to equip new researchers with the tools necessary to pursue careers in biodefense research. This training program will serve as the necessary foundation for our overall mission of increasing the reservoir of clinical translational researchers in biodefense and emerging infectious diseases. We feel that translational researchers working in biodefense and emerging infectious diseases should be equipped with a core knowledge base and a set of research skills that will afford them the ability to lead the national biodefense mission into the future. Such a knowledge base and skill set will be centered around a detailed curriculum including all aspects of the class A-C agents of bioterrorism, didactic training in epidemiologic methods, biostatistics, clinical research design and grant writing as well as translational research opportunities with experienced, nationally and internationally known clinical investigators.